celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Axton
Axton was the first Borderlands 2 character on the board, gotten in January of 2013 (for reference, the game itself came out in September of 2012). He was gotten right before the user went on a tempoary hiatus, so for being as old as he is, he hasn't done much (he's only getting a wiki page almost a year and 5 months after being made, after all). Background Axton, at one point, was a member of the Dahl military, under the command of his wife. After one too many blantant acts of insubordination, he was sentenced to be put in front of a firing squad. His wife "warned" him in advance, and divorced him, but she also gave him his turret. After going AWOL from the military, Axton ended up on Pandora, where he met up with a group of other Vault Hunters to try and hunt down the Vault for Handsome Jack... who promptly tried to kill them off. Annoyed, they decided to get some revenge and help out the "good" people of Pandora. After plenty of bloodshed and fighting, Handsome Jack's face was melted by Lilith, one of the original Vault Hnters, after The Warrior was defeated by the group. They went on a series of other misadventures, including a dice game and some holiday themed ones, before Axton wandered off and ended up in the Multiverse. Involvement Axton ended up on the moon and immediately realized that the Multiverse was far less of a shithole than Pandora. Enjoying the life, he immediately took up mercenary work and wandered into the warped kingdom of Madshroom to defeat some toothless flying fish. He wandered into the Flotilla for parts later, stumbling upon Jim Raynor and Vi. Later, Jim got into a fight with one of his old friends, with the commando and fighter making quippy remarks the entire time (and also spraying fire extingusher fluid on the two fighting). At some point the four teamed up--alongside Krieg, who had recently stumbled into Axton--and headed into the Wasteland to kill some dinosaurs. While other groups found out that they were Yoshis, or protected the lands from the ferocious beasts, this group just slaughtered them wholesale. Afterwards, Axton got a call for help from Noki Bay and went to investigate. It was here that he met Judith. The two investigated the frozen bay and managed to free the residents from the Snomads with some help from Sir Hammerlock, one of Axton's old buddies from Pandora. The group then trekked across the island, only to find Delfino Plaza was entirely frozen over as well. Eventually, the small group got bigger, with the introduction of more visitors trying to fight off the Snomads. The group became smaller as time passed, but Axton and Judith managed to defeat Lord Frederick in the frozen over volcano, and Krieg used his horn to return spring to the land. And then used it to declare himself the conductor of the poop train to the entire island. Afterwards, Axton hung out with Momohime in the Tower while eating crappy nachos, and met up with Judith for a small Christmas get together. Afterwards, the commando went off to join up with the Phoenixes, and got a surprise in meeting Angel once again. Powers and Capabilities Axton himself is a fairly normal human being with somewhat exceptional gun skills. He specializes in what Borderlands describes as non elemental weapons--explosives and regular ol' bullets, basically. His strategy focuses on keeping control of the battlefield, keeping enemies from moving freely so they can get shredded by bullets or explosives. Krieg's close ranged combat with a buzzaxe as well as Hammerlock's sniper skills work to Axton's battlefield control as well. Followers / Summons *Turret: Axton's pride and joy can be summoned from a simple gray box. Currently, the turret has rocket pods and a single gun barrel on it, though Axton plan on upgrading it with a second barrel eventually. While simple in its own right, Axton uses it effectively to control the ebb and flow of the battlefield. *Krieg: A psychotic beserker with a pleathora of crazy abilities, Krieg focuses on close ranged combat with his buzzaxe. Completely insane, with one dominant psycho persona and one lesser regular persona, Krieg sputters complete insanity at almost all times. Also, he can light himself on fire at will and use this fire to burn opponents. Joined up with Axton at some point. *Sir Hammerlock: A friendly gentlement and scholar, Hammerlock is also quite the explorer and skilled with a sniper rifle. While he normally sticks to his books nowadays, he does enjoy a good hunt every once in a while, though he doesn't go out as much as he used to. Joined up with Axton on Isle Delfino after liberating Noki Bay. Quotes "You get a bullet, and you get a bullet, and EVERYBODY GETS A BULLET!"- Axton "BURN, BURN, BURN TO THE GROUND."- Krieg "You know what. Bonerfarts. That's right, we're calling them Bonerfarts now. Just kill a few of them or something, I don't care anymore."- Sir Hammerlock. "Wanna meet my girlfriend?"- Axton Trivia * Axton is the first BL2 unique character on CRRP, gotten only months after the game was released. * He's also currently the only existing Borderlands character active on the board. Seriously, people? Wait, nevermind, we got Mordecai back and a Marcus. And said RPer got Handsome Jack * He's mildly afraid of sirens- no soldier/siren pairing on CRRP! * After the excursion to Noki Bay, Judith paid him a visit in his apartment on Christmas. The rumor has it now that the two are a couple, but neither have confirmed this fact. See also External links * Axton's Info ECHO (Axton's storage) * Axton's Borderlands wiki page Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters